maoistwikiaorg-20200214-history
Norges maoistiske ungdom
Norwegian Maoìst youth Norges Maoìstiske ungdom er en gruppe radikale Kommunister som svømmer mot den kapitalistiske strømmen og kjemper mot de borglige bølgene. De kjemper for et samfunn uten undertrykking - et samfunn uten statsmakt - et samfunn da ting lages fordi de trengs, ikke fordi noen skal tjene penger på det. Norges Maoìstiske ungdom (m.l.m) jobber for å føre de ung-revolusjonære kreftene i Norge og avsløre revisjonistene. De ønsker å samle folket til kamp for revolusjon på et marxist-leninistisk-maoìstisk grunnlag, da er en sterk og sentralistisk organisasjon nødvendig. Løsninga er å straffe de skyldige, og å styrke klassehatet i Vesten. da mener dem at de revisjonistiske Krutsjovistiske, Trotskijstiske og Gorbatsjovistiske partiene avsløres som de "løpeguttene" de er for imperialismen. Program: 1. VI VIL HA KOMMUNISME vi mener at kommunismen utifra Marx, er ødelegelsen av all undertrykking. Dette innebærer: Nasjonal-undertrykking, klasse-undertrykking og seksuel-undertrykking 2. VI VIL HA SOSIALISME vi mener at sosialismen er veien til kommunsimen. vi mener at dagens samfunn er et borgelig klasse-diktatur, som undertrykker Arbeiderklassen og massene. Vi vil ha proletariatets diktatur - et bonde/arbeider diktatur over borgerskapet. Dette er nødvendig for at vi skal kunne komme frem til sosialismen, og senere kommunismen. 3. VI TRENGER VÆPNA REVOLUSJON Utifra Norge idag så er ikke kommunister noen særlig trussel mot klasse-diktaturet, Men når Kommunistene blir flere og organiserer seg - Da vil Borgerskapet bruke maktà imot oss, både hær og politi - de vil prøve og splitte oss! Det er da vi må beskytte oss! Med våpen i hånd. Ta maktà og opprette proletariatets diktatur over borgerskapet! 4. VI TRENGER ORGANISERING vi mener at Demokratisk-sentralisme - enhet mellom frihet/demokrati og disiplin/sentralisme, er slik vi marxist-leninister-maoìster må organisere oss, for og kunne knuse klasse-diktaturet. Dette systemet innkluderer: Organisering, lederskap, demokrati, disiplin og hiraki. 5. VI VIL TRENGE KONSTANT REVOLUSJON Vi mener at klassekampen må forsette under sosialismen. vi mener det er svært viktig under sosialismen at de reaksjonære/tidligere kapitalister blir fjernet/rensket ut av massene, ellers vil dem prøve å innføre kapitalismen, Slik som i Sovjetunionen etter Stalin`s død (1953) og etter formann Mao tse-tungs død i Kina (1976) Vi mener at Kina`s store proletariske kulturrevolusjon (1966-1976) var det nærmeste noen Land har vært kommunismen. Væpna revolusjon Væpna revolusjon er noe sentralt i Norges Maoìstiske ungdoms politikk. De mener at den eneste veien til Sosialimse og senere kommunisme er og følge den Væpna veien. N.M.U mener at at borgerskapet vil prøve å hindre en Maoìstisk revolusjon med militære styrke, og det er da massene skal være organisert i en folkehær slik at dem kan slå tilbake borgerskapet, og opprette et bonde/arbeider diktatur - for å sikre veien til sosialismen. Konstant revolusjon Norges maoìstiske ungdom mener at den konstante revolusjon etter at Maoìsmen har seiret er nødvendig for å hindre at personer (særlig i byrokrati osv.) i å fjerne seg fra massene, og at høyre politikk aldri skal få gro. N.M.U`s forbilder for denne perioden er, kulturrevolusjonen i kina (1966-1976) og Pol Pot`s politikk i kampuchea (1975-1979) Hvordan bygge det klasseløse samfunn Som marxist-leninister-maoìster ser Norges Maoìstiske ungdom på det å fjerne klassene som en sentral ting. Slik ser mener Norges maoìstiske ungdom at en revolusjonær front skal fjerne klassene etter en mulig revolusjon: for det første: styrte utbytterklassens - godseiernes og kapitalismens herredømme, oppheve deres private eiendomsrett til produksjonmidlene for det andre: Omdanne den undividuelle småproduksjonen til kollektiv storproduksjon, fullføre opprettelsen av et enhentlig sosialistisk økonomisk system, avskaffe den siste utbytterklassen, storbondeklassen. for det tredje: Overvinne klasseforskjellene mellom arbeidere og bønder, den eksisterende forskjellen mellom by og land skal fjernes. Privateiendommen fjernes fullstendig for å sikre total likhet, med dette fjernes også penge-systemet. Category:Maoist organizations